bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Boulderon
Boulderon is the Guardian Bakugan of Paige in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His BakuNano is Slingpike. His Mechtogan is Vexfist. Information Anime He first appeared in A Royale Pain to help fight against Taylean's Mechtogan, Silent Strike along with Rafe, Paige and Wolfurio. He appears again in Mind Search, battling in the Capture the Flag battle with Wolfurio and Trister. In Triple Threat, he and Wolfurio defeated unknown brawlers who were using Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Under Siege, he used Slingpike for the first time and defeated many Chaos Bakugan, with Taylean, Trister, Wolfurio and Infinity Helios. In ''Unlocking the Gate'', Dan and Drago gave Boulderon and the others a piece of their power which enable them to call their Mechtogan. ; Ability Cards * Magnetic Shield * Bolt Motion * Fury Magnetic * First Glance: Game It is a BakuCore Bakugan. It appears to be a BakuTactix, due to its G-wheel. Trivia *It bears a resemblance to Foxbat, Wilda, Vandarus, Primo Vulcan and Contestir. *It's Real Mode bares a resemblance to Gember and Mo-shogun from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *It's ball form resembles Warius, especially his arms. *It's Real Mode also somewhat resembles two other things - Tony Stark's Hulkbuster Armor from Iron Man and The Hammer from Sym-Bionic Titan. *The name Boulderon is possibly a pun on boulder, due to the fact that he is a Subterra Bakugan. *Boulderon shares some traits with Plitheon and Strikeflier since he mentioned that one of his abilities was "his favorite". This is obvious when he used Fury Magnetic as he said "I really love this one." *Boulderon's abilities seem to be physics based in terms of magnets and motion. *He's more on defense than offense, which is ironic since he's a Gundalian Bakugan, since they are usually offensive type Bakugan. *His Magnetic Shield can be used to stop the opponent (as shown when he faced Silent Strike) and to protect himself. Gallery Anime ballform.png|Boulderon in Sphere mode boulderon.png|Boulderon in real Mode HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz 2.jpg|Paige and Boulderons artwork BrawlersvsSilent.png|Boulderon is on the right Wolfurio with Lanzato & Boulderon.JPG|Wolfurio and Boulderon in their first appearance Wolfurio & Boulderon.JPG|Wolfurio and Boulderon attacking Wolfurio & Boulderon about to reattack the mechatogen.JPG|Wolfurio and Boulderon boulderon punch.png|Boulderon using Magnetic Shield boulderon using MAGNETIC SHIELD.png|Boulderon using Magnetic Shield boulderon using FALSE MOTION.png|Boulderon using Bolt Motion boulderon disasembled.png|Boulderon using Fury Magnetic Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 3.17.42 PM.png|Boulderon and Paige in Intermission Screen BoulderonWavingTheFlag.jpg|Boulderon waving the flag BraxionTwo.jpg|Boulderon and Wolfurio vs Barixon Thebrawlers.png|Boulderon, Wolfurio, Taylean and Trister in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.43.27 AM.png|Boulderon and Wolfurio 2011-05-29 1530.png|Boulderon with Slingpike in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.09.07 PM.png|Boulderon with Slingpike in Bakugan form Tristar Boulderon Wolfurio.jpg|Tristar Boulderon and Wolfurio Boulderon with Slingpike.png|Boulderon with Slingpike Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 2.14.20 AM.png|Boulderon defeating five Ventus Flash Ingrams with Slingpike MS Paige 1600x1200.jpg|Paige and Boulderon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0010.jpg Sssss.jpg|Boulderon with Slingpike and Vexfist Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.03.58 AM.png Game Bg245-1r0.jpg|Pyrus Boulderon $(KGrHqZ,!joE1J3JY!8NBNZDk2E)0w~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqR,!lQE1FviW1L!BNZDT12O4g~~ 12.JPG File:$(KGrHqZ,!kwE1LE+cVU-BNWohMepmg~~_3.JPG File:!CF5gPIw!mk~$(KGrHqV,!i0E1NRK3gB)BNWoD4EDD!~~_3.JPG IMG 0025.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (26).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (18).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (13).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (9).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (50).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (49).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (48).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (47).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (46).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (45).jpg Shieldbreaker.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Bakutactix Category:Special Treatment Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Characters